nfffandomcom-20200213-history
Shadowraver
Shadowraver, is the alias of the original founder of the Nara Clan. He is the son of Nara, Kage, and the daughter of Shuna, Hinamori. Background When born, Shadowraver was said to be a baby of great destiny. His father being a high priest and his mother was known as a Sage that followed after the Shinobi Sect (忍宗, Ninshū), created by Rikudou. On Shadowraver's birth, it was determined by his mother, Hinamori that he would be a son of great destiny. As Shadowraver grew, at age 5 he began to follow after his mother into the Shinobi Sect, learning Ninjutsu techniques. Shadowraver learned fast but to counter is fighting skills that he was gaining immediately, his father taught him the art of Medicine. Not only was Shadowraver a master at fighting but he also seemed to be a master at Medicine, revolutionizing the Medicine world. At age 10 he would be noted as a genius for writing a whole book on cures for diseases, also finding the curse to the unnamed disease that caused over 1000 fatalities in the past month. Shadowraver became a legend for that and soon, many people started to go after him. They wanted to force him to use his medical genius to reate medicine which they could sell as a Black Marketing Group. Although they came in Groups, Shadowraver was able to easily dispatch them until he was 11. Finally a group strong enough came and defeated Shadow. Luckily, his father came just in time to save Shadow. Unfortunately, in the battle his father was killed by these Ninja in front of Shadow's eyes. It was then Shadow was determined, he had to find a way to "stop things like these." Soon after his mother told Shadow of a special ability he had and only he in the world called "Kage No Mai." (Shadow Dance) It only formed because of the mixture between the two Clan that shouldn't have happened. Shadow soon began to understand this ability and started to master his Kekkai Genkai. At the age of 15, his mother was diagnosed with an uncurable disease. Shadow desperately tried to find a cure but it was too late. In 1 year his mother died from this virus, leaving Shadow alone. Shadow out of desperation did everything he could to bring her back but it was too late, she was already gone. At age 20, Shadow formed the Nara Party. It was a group he went around. He taught them ways to use their chakra to utilize Shadows with Yin manipulation. It was considered almost impossible and became revolutionary at the time, everyone unable to understand how they were performing it. It became one of the most significant jutsu at the time and it brought the Nara Party into great realms. Shadow, beign the leader of the Nara Party, was the only one able to master it as he created the jutsu and they soon went out on missions and groups to not only work as Medics in the battlefield but support groups to "Stop wars" and "Battles." Shadow died at Age 25 without a child and was chosen as a Kouken to be taken up to the skies. Personality Shadow has a serious personality for the remaining of his life. As he was young he continued to be a jolly kid until his father died. After so he became desperate of his life and continued to work all days at the books without a minute of wait to try and fix death. After his mother died he had turned completely into depression. It wasn't until he created the Nara Party where his happiness seemed to restore, turning into a jolly guy. Shadow also speaks his mind on all occassions, making sure everyone knows he exists. Appearance His appearance changed throughout his lifetime. He always wears the same things. A black jacket with his father's Clan Symbol on the back, a purple circle. He also normally wears simple, black pants with the casual ninja sandals. He is most noted for his necklace he wears. At a young age he simply had long black hair unattended, his hairstyle though changed as he grew. At 13 his hair was in a ponytail. When he reached age 16 his hair was died blue, and his bangs now covered his eye. Apparently he liked this as he never changed his hairstyle again. Abilities Shadowraver being the father of the Nara Clan and only user of the Kage No Mai was a dangerous force in the world. His Kekkai Genkai significantly made him stronger but on the downside, he was also sterile being unable to reproduce. Kage No Mai The route of his powers the Kage No Mai (Dance of Shadows) made him practically instoppable. His body would turn completely into a shadow, which he could use to edit and move his appearance to anything he seems suit. As a shadow he holds as much density as a Shadow Sewing Tendril and is even able to release things like that from his body. He also seems to be able to control actual shadows making it practically impossible to beat him as he can freeze someone's shadow making it inwhich they can't move. Shadow also created the Nara Clan's first techniques utilizing these techniques, making it possible for other people to understand the ways of his Shadows that he learned. When attacked though if it slices through his shadow and rips it off on a normally vital spot that region will return back to normal, taking away a lot of his chakra so he stills has to be evasive. Medical Genius Shadowraver was said to be one of the geniuses that proposed Medictry in a modern era. He created thousands of Cures for diseases at the age of 10 and he continued the Nara Clan's long line of Medic history. He never knew any jutsu that could be used as Medical Jutsu though. Era 1 Shadowraver was one of the Kouken working along side the Kouken Raiketsii. He was most commonly called out by Belthazor as the artist of the group because of his creativity when it came to fighting. Shadowraver flew down onto the earth after finally finding the suspicious actions occuring in the Palace In The Sky, after being ordered by Raiketsii. Shadowraver thus returned back to his human form to fight alognside Belthazor in his human form going up against Rune and Kiro, Akubetshi. At first Shadow was winning but he soon lost to the powers of the Kiro Clan. Shadowraver soon after went missing after the incident. Although Kouken do not die when they die on earth but simply head back up, it seems he just vanished from the plane altogether. It is hinted Karnetsu might've sent him into another space. Category:Clan Leaders Category:Kouken Category:Characters